Just Another Sayjiin Love Stoy
by Bulma Chan
Summary: Chapter 3 is now up and running! It's time for a little revealing of feelings and a smidge of Goku bashing! As much as I love Goku, I have to make fun of him a bit.
1. Lazy Days

          Hi guys! I figured I would re-post this story for all the people who are reading my fic, 'Yet Another Sayjiin Love Story' (which, by the way, is NOT a continuation or sequel to this fic. I just couldn't think up a better name *blushes*). I got really good reviews on this the first time I posted it, so I hope I'll get good ones this time too. Enjoy!

                                          *****

Bulma sat back in her lounger, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her face. The day was perfect, blue skies with not a cloud in sight, warm, bright sun, and a faint, cool breeze. Not to mention her incredible luck at having scheduled the day off! 

Sipping her lemonade and basking in the sun's warmth, Bulma lay back and closed her eyes. Breathing deeply, she smelt the sent of springs freshness, the damp earth, the light perfume of the flowers, and cool breeze that still carried the faint cold smell of winter. Smiling at her luck, Bulma sighed and forgot all of her cares.

Two minutes later, and explosion was heard, followed by foul smelling smoke. Bulma cringed; thinking her day was not going to be as wonderful as she thought. She decided not to get up; maybe her father could take care of it. She sipped her lemonade again and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, a shadow spread its coolness over her. Bulma didn't open an eye. A minute later a cynical voice spoke.

"The gravity machine is broken, get over there and fix it."

No need to see who it was. That voice could belong to only one person.

At first Bulma didn't react, then she slowly sat up, reached for her sun-tan-lotion and luxuriously rubbed it over her arms and legs. Then after sipping her lemonade she reached up and slowly pulled her sunglasses from over her eyes and looked upon who had spoken to her.

"I'm sorry Vegeta, but I just can't fix the gravity machine today."

Vegeta slowly cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why not?"

Bulma placed the sunglasses back over her eyes.

"I have the day off today, but go ask my father, I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

"Your father isn't in. He's off at some convention or another."

Bulma sighed.

"Hmmmmm, that's to bad." Bulma said smiling slightly.

She didn't have to lift her sunglasses to know that he was glaring at her.

"I HAVE to train."

Bulma smiled smugly.

"DO you?"

She felt him glare daggers at her.

"Yes."

Bulma reached for her nail file.

"Well, if you must you must." She started to file her nails.

"Woman, I don't have time for this nonsense! If you want to live, I suggest you do as I say and fix the gravity machine!"

Bulma didn't answer rite away, she continued to slowly file her nails, as if digesting his words. 

"I don't understand why YOU just don't the day off to. It wouldn't kill you. Besides, I don't feel like getting up, It's such a lovely day."

She heard a low almost inconspicuous growl. Sighing, she stretched and slowly stood up.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." She said as she removed her sunglasses once more. Going inside to grab her tool kit, she wandered towards the gravity machine.

Vegeta glared at the retreating figure. No one had ever been as disrespectful to him as this human girl. If he were still on Vegetasei he would blast her into the next dimension. Unfortunately, on this planet people would be upset if he did that kind of thing. Growling to himself, he wondered why he ever accepted her invitation to come train here. He guessed the gravity machine had seemed all too inviting. Training was only thing he did here, besides eating and sleeping and eating. And when he wasn't training, eating, or sleeping, he was always arguing with Bulma. He liked to instigate arguments with her though. He enjoyed arguing and making her mad. It always seemed to let a little steam out. He watched her as she fixed the gravity machine. She was so good with machines. She was also very pretty, but he didn't like to think about that. Goku had married a human girl but Vegeta was smarter than that. 

He sighed and watched her finish. Then as she passed him on her way back to her lounger, he stepped in front of her.

Bulma stopped. She looked up at him expectantly. Vegeta just stared at her. After a minute of letting him look at her. She finally became annoyed. 

"Look Vegeta, you're welcome, but could you move? I would really, really, really like to get back under the sun. I don't have a lot of days off and want a chance to enjoy this one, so move!" 

Vegeta nodded deftly and stepped aside.

But then he snapped around and grabbed her. Bulma stiffened against his arms. He was built like steel, he could crush her in an instant, she knew. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"Don't ever make sport of me again! Do you understand?"

Bulma slowly nodded, she was trembling uncontrollably. Vegeta smiled slightly, since he held her from behind, he knew she couldn't see him. He held her for a minute more, savoring the feeling of her in his arms. Then he slowly let her go. Bulma exhaled silently, but didn't move from where she stood until she heard Vegeta turn and leave. Grumbling, she returned to her lounger.

Lying back once again, she placed the shades over her eyes and basked in the sun.

Two minutes later an explosion was heard, followed by foul smelling smoke. 

Bulma shot up in her lounger and looked over towards the gravity room, quickly covering her eyes and groaning at the sight. As predicted, a few minutes later a shadow covered her. As usual, Bulma didn't look up.

"Let me guess, the gravity machine again." She said, as if to herself, while reaching for her magazine.

"Yes." She wasn't surprised; she knew he would be standing there.

"Mmm hhhmm. I suppose someone will be wanting it fixed." She sipped her lemonade again.

"Yes." Bulma acted as though she hadn't heard and flipped through her magazine. After five minutes, she heard him speak again.

"Now would be nice."

Bulma folded her magazine and started to fan herself.

"Um, no." She nonconcernedly. 

She felt him glare at her again. She sighed, and removed her sunglasses once more. 

"Listen Vegeta. There is this thing called 'common courtesy' and I think you should start exercising it."

Seeing she was getting no reaction from him she tried again.

"I have the day off Vegeta. I fixed the gravity machine once already, on my day off I refuse to do it again."

Vegeta crossed his arms and glared at her. Bulma mimicked him, engaged in a staring contest they where unaware of the dark figure across the street.


	2. Of sparring and lunching

          Wow, okay calm down guys! I wasn't going to end it there! I was just reposting one chapter at a time! I'll probably post the next chapter in a couple of days. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and enjoy this next installment. 

                                                       *****

Bulma noticed the dark figure first, and wondered what he was doing over there. But either Vegeta didn't notice or he didn't care. Their eyes remained locked.

The dark figure eventually became tired of not being noticed and walked over, tapping Vegeta on the shoulder. 

Vegeta jumped and turned around, grabbing his "attacker" by the throat.

"Kakkarot! Don't sneak up on me like that you baka!"

Bulma giggled at Goku's surprised face.

"Um, Goku? Are you okay?" She asked while standing up and taking off her sunglasses. Goku nodded and Bulma gently reached out and touched Vegeta's arm lightly. Vegeta tingled and shivered slightly at her touch.

"Put him down Vegeta. He just came over for lunch. Right Goku?"

Again, Goku nodded and Vegeta let go of his neck.

"God, Vegeta! I thought you were gonna strangle me!" Goku said cheerfully. 

"Yea, I thought I was to." Vegeta muttered.

Bulma glared at Vegeta.

"Well, Goku, lunch isn't prepared yet, so like, why don't you and Vegeta do some sparing? My mother and I will get started."

Vegeta and Goku nodded their heads eagerly, and jumped into the air to spar in a nearby field.

Bulma sighed as she entered the house, Vegeta seriously getting on her nerves. What was left of them after her latest break-up with Yamcha that is. 

She just didn't get Yamcha. Sometimes, he was the totally loving and attentive boyfriend Bulma had always wanted, and at other times he was a complete selfish bastard. Like yesterday, she had gone to his house after he had forgotten to pick her up for their date, only to find him having a deep intimate moment on his couch with another girl. 

After bursting into tears, yelling every cussword and cuss fraise she knew at him, and running out, vowing never to talk to him again, she missed him.

She knew it was stupid, he did this kind of thing to her all the time, and she thought she'd be numb to it by now, but it still hurt. She decided to be serious this time and not talk to him or see him if she could help it. She decided to start a new relationship with someone else. 

"Bulma dear, you look like you're day dreaming."

Bulma snapped her head up at her mother's words.

"Um, sorry mamma. I was just thinking about my non-existent love life."

Bulma's mother looked amused.

"Non-existent? Yamcha break up again hmmm?"

Bulma nodded sheepishly.

"So I'm guessing you want to start a knew relationship."

Again, Bulma nodded.

"You know, Vegeta's a nice man, how about him?"

Bulma gaped at her mother. 

"Mamma! You just used Vegeta and Nice in the same sentence!!!"

Bulma's mother smiled.

"Well maybe he doesn't show it outwardly, but I'm sure he's very nice in his heart."

Bulma snorted.

"Please, like he has a heart."

Bulma's mother looked defensive.

"Everybody has a heart."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Maybe LITTERALY. But not always spiritually."

Bulma's mother nodded slowly.

"Well, maybe you're rite dear. But I think you should give him a chance."

Bulma laughed.

"Anyway, I'm going to call the boys in for lunch."

Bulma giggled as she walked out the door.


	3. Vegeta the freeloader

Vegeta and Goku were still sparing when Bulma walked up.

"Um, yo! Lunch is ready!"

Goku and Vegeta rushed to house, blowing up a cloud of dust in their wake and leaving Bulma choking in a cloud of smog.

Bulma's mother had just completed setting the table and serving lunch, so of course, Goku and Vegeta had just finished because they ate so fast, when Bulma came in.

"You stupid Bakas! You could have at least waited for me!" She yelled.

Vegeta grinned nastily.

"Would that have been exercising 'common courtesy'?"

Bulma glared at him.

"Yes."

Goku looked clueless.

"Um, excuse me, what's common courtesy??"

Bulma glared at him to.

"Never mind, just…. Oohhhhhh!! Never mind!!"

She whirled around and stormed out of the kitchen.

Six hours later, Bulma came in from the front yard, where the sun had just gone down, walking cautiously toward the kitchen, hoping she didn't run into Vegeta. Just as luck would have it, he was rummaging through the fridge when she walked in.

"Great, this is fine." She muttered, now she wouldn't get a snack, because when Vegeta raided the fridge, he literally raided it, eating just about everything.

Waiting for him to leave, Bulma picked up the paper and sat down to read, scowling when she checked the weather, rainy, for the next two weeks.

Grabbing an apple she walked out of the kitchen, seeing that Vegeta had just settled down on the couch. Grumbling, she headed to her room, when Vegeta called out to her.

"Hey ugly! How about grabbing me a beer?!"

Bulma looked over her shoulder and laughed sarcastically.

"Hey FREELOADER!!! How about getting it yourself??!"

She leapt into the elevator before Vegeta had a chance to leap up and grab her.

Brushing her hair, she yawned and thought about her non-existent love life. Deciding that she was NOT going back to Yamcha. As her head hit the pillow, she thought about what her mother said. Suddenly gripping the sheets, she shook her head furiously. NO she would not CONCIDER Vegeta as an option. But as her heavy eyes closed, she couldn't help but to think how handsome he was. Well, maybe she thought to herself. But only as a last option. She smiled contentedly as she drifted to sleep.


End file.
